


Dark waters

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Yukimura has tried endlessly but it never ever worked. Today though, it just has to. He's adamant on it. He couldn't have known just what he would unleash in the process.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 6





	Dark waters

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-12 & 2020-10-09

Yukimura groaned softly when Sanada worked on a particularly sore spot.

''You really need to take better care of yourself.''

''But, aah, don't you, yes, take care of me?''

The question ended in a drawn out moan.

Sanada could only marvel at the sight before him.

Rikkai's strong and beautiful captain moaning and pliant under his hands. 

Even if it was only a massage, who could blame Sanada for the ever growing arousal he felt?

It would be so easy to pin Yukimura down and ravish him but that was not what Sanada wished for. 

Should it ever come to more, it would have to be consensual.

''Mmh, Gen could you do my lower half too?''

Yukimura's eyes were half-lidden and his request more of a purr.

Sanada blushed.

''You would have to undress more for that.''

The boy on the bed stretched like a cat and proceeded with wriggling out of his pants and underwear, right in front of a rather red-faced Sanada. 

''Please Gen, your hands feel so good on me.''

Although it shouldn't have, the sentence went straight to Sanada's libido.

''Ah.''

Sanada had to swallow hard and took a deep breath. When his hands moved lower a soft 'Fuck' escaped him.

''And here I almost thought I'd never get to you.''

How Yukimura managed to sound husky and yet playful was a mystery to Sanada. Then the words sank in.

''You mean you wanted…''

''Yes Gen, I thought my flirting was pretty obvious.''

''I didn't want to misinterpret.''

''Well then how about showing me another way your hands can make me feel good…''

Yukimura's voice practically oozed seduction.

''You want me to…?''

''I want you to fuck me. Hard. Deep. Make me scream.''

''Seiichi.''

Sanada groaned low, feeling how tight his pants had become.

Yukimura was spread out before him like a feast, waiting to be devoured. 

Who was Sanada to deny him?

The raven haired teen gathered some of the coconut oil he had used for the massage onto his fingers.

''Relax for me, Seiichi.''

A soft gasp escaped Yukimura when he felt the slow but steady push of Sanada opening him up.

Once Sanada was knuckle deep with three fingers, he started to feel for that one spot. 

A slight smirk spread on his face at Yukimura's muffled scream.

''Let me hear you, buchou.''

The reaction the title got was almost too much for Sanada, the soft whimper and the needy clenching around his fingers making him lick his lips.

''G- Gen.''

The desperation in Yukimura's voice was like sweet nectar to him.

''Don't worry, buchou. I am going to fulfill your wish. You will scream.''

The low voiced promise made a shiver run down Yukimura's spine. 

He had known that Sanada was passionate, but this was overwhelming even for him.

''Focus, buchou. I want you to feel every inch of the cock that's going to fuck you senseless.''

Yukimura could only mewl at the sensation, if Sanada's fingers had felt big it was nothing compared to his cock.

He could feel it so deep and filling him up so much, rubbing his prostate and still going deeper.

Unshed tears were clouding Yukimura's vision. 

He was already panting and Sanada hadn't even started to fuck him.

''Look at you, buchou. So out of it and I'm not even balls deep yet. I'm going to wreck you good.''

With those words Sanada pushed the rest of his length in, making an almost voiceless scream tumble from Yukimura's lips.

''How does it feel, buchou?''

It took Yukimura a moment to answer, the intense pleasure made thinking much more difficult than normal. 

''Full, so full…''

Even speaking was harder.

Sanada couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped him.

Yukimura was positively out of it and they had only just started. 

This was far better than any fantasy he had ever allowed himself to indulge in.

Deep, hard thrusts were drawing moans and incoherent babbling from Yukimura, who looked like he came right out of a porn movie.

Mouth open, tongue slightly out, eyes unfocused and tears softly flowing.

''You're such a mess, buchou.''

Sanada's voice sounded like a deep growl and very pleased.

''Pwease, pwease... '' 

Yukimura whined, breathless.

''Please what, buchou?''

''Cum. Wanna cum.''

Sanada felt Yukimura's cock twitch helplessly in his tight grip.

''Then cum, buchou.''

With that Sanada let his hold go. 

The reaction was instantaneous. 

Yukimura came hard, making a mess of himself and the sheets.

It left him barely conscious, slightly drooling and whimpering from overstimulation while Sanada kept on fucking him.

It was that very sight that did Sanada in, filling Yukimura to overflowing with his cum.

*

When Yukimura came to, he felt sore and disoriented. 

''Here. Drink, Seiichi.''

The voice sounded warm and familiar, while a glass was held to his lips.

The bluenette carefully sipped the water, only then noticing how thirsty he was.

''Good. You should rest some more. Don't worry, I'll take care of you.''

Yukimura was sure that Sanada would, after all he always did.

''Thank you.''

It was only a whisper while he drifted back to sleep, but it made Sanada smile none the less.


End file.
